Desaparecer
by yamigabirm
Summary: Si ichigo se sintio traisionado y utilizado ademas sospecha de que su madre no era del todo humana y esta arto de todas las mentiras
1. Chapter 1

Despues de perder mis poderes seme proivio la entrada ala tienda urahara despues de unos intentos de bolver medi porvensido asi que no bolvi ni serca de la tienda . Pense que todo iria vien asi que desidi seguir asia delante ,pero todo sefue cuesta abajo con el tiempo mis amigos empezaron a ignorarme y aserme a un lado siempre evitavan un tema al mi alrededor,cuando un hueco se presentava mentirian para salir sin dar esplicasion, incluso tatsuki,mizuiro y keigo se inbolucraron y empeze a verlos cada vez menos , asi que desidi apartarme para no estorvar cada vez los miraba menos ,empeze a comer el almuerzo solo debajo de un arbol para no incomodarlos ,ya pazaron unos 3 mese y ninguno de mis amigos de la sociedad de almas a venido a visitar , e estado pensando en estos dias que talvez nunca les importe sino fue mi poder y una vez que ya no lo tengo me tiran como una ezpada rota solo fui un arma para ellos y eso me enfurese, talvez siempre lo supe y siempre lo nege ,despues de todo me desecharon solo lo perdi de echo perdi dos pedazos de mi alma, me siento tan hueco ,ai cosas secretos que mi padre guarda de mi despues de todo como mimadre lo pudo conoser seria algomas que humana? No puedo evitar preguntarme como perdi sus poderes ? Ya an pasado unos 6 meses desde la guerra las pesadillas no se detienen son peores cada dia, me consegui un travajo y pactico varios deportes para mantener la mente ocupada cada vez pazo mas solo, enserrado en mi avitasion estudiando no ai otra cosa que pueda aser e logrado ocupar el 3 lugar estoy planeando quitarle a ishida el primer lugar como seria su cara, mi padre y hermanas abeses notos sus miradas en mi ya casi no hablo paraque nadie se encuentra en casa ellos no me nesecitan mas yo se que carin a estado entrenando con urahara pero mantengo mi boca serrada papá tamvien sela pasa ai,yuzu parese notar y preocuparse pero ella esta cresiendo y yano nesesita tanto de su hermano tanto asi que aora miro por la ventana mirando la luna y talves salir a esplorar afuera de esta ciudad sera bueno sonrio por primera ves en 9 meses pronto dejare esta ciudad y mentiras ,traciones,dolor atras


	2. Chapter 2

Me estado esforzando y Alfin lo Logre, le arrebate El Primer Lugar, La cara cundo Ishida CUANDO Logre venserlo FUE Algo que aver Que, me levante de mi asiento me pāre frente Ael y Tendi La Mano Ishida: Que Quieres Kurosaki  
Ichigo: Gracias rival Do porser  
Dije con voz fria y sen esprecion, no espere aver su reaccion despues de todo un, ya tenia tiempo sin Hablar con Ellos. ESO seria Todo Lo Que recivirian de mi al salir de la escuela me diriji al la casa ya Que aora no tenia practica ni travajo yegue Sin Mi moleste en saludar ya Que nadie SE ENCUENTRA, pecado Suvi las escaleras y vi El Cuarto de cara-Cabra Avia nadie asi Que desidi entrar busque por todas parte asta Que vi Una caja arriva del ropero tenia escrito Misaki Kurosaki, La tome con Cuidado y La abri Lo Que Encontre Dentro me era sorprendio Una fotografia de mamá en un traje blanco Que parese alos Que. Shida la saque y abajo Avia Un libro y Una cruz Quincy Me Quede en Estado de shok Quede En un momento, Tomo el colgante por Momento, LUEGO lo bolvi ONU su Lugar. Tomé el libro que se era de Como Diario de la caja, contava Que ella La Primera vez Que conosio ONU Isshin FUE Contra ONU hollw yamado wuite, Y Que la Mordio Lo Que La infecto y el tubo que perder SUS Poderes para Evitar su hollwification, Pero El hollw se avia transferido Asia ami ya Que Residia en su alma, estava tenblando CUANDO ESCUCHE UNOS Pasos rapidamente tomo Todo y lo puse en su lugar Para Que mi padre no sospechara, Serre La Puerta Y fui rapidamente ami cuarto, alli cai enla cama TODO poniendose al dia con migo ESCUCHE UNOS Pasos Que Se rriba dirijian Asia mi, ESCUCHE ichi-ni

Ishigo: yuzu  
yuzu: viine recojer ONU Una ropa tengo una pillamada con Unas amigas queria avisarle ya Que papá ni Karin estan  
La miro con Una Pequeña sonrriza, ella sabe TODO papá le a contado aveses la yeva con Urahara Pero ella siempre Trata de Correo animarme aserme ablar mas que tres frases, Ella Es Una Pequeña luz, Pero Ella Tiene Su Vida. Ya aprendi Que Las Personas me nesesitan Menos Y Debo dejarlos ir  
Ishigo: No te preocupez CUANDO bea a cabra - Cara y Karin yo les dire  
Yuzu: grasias Ichi-nii nos vemos mañana  
Ishigo: si buenas noches  
Despues de que se fue medi Cuenta de Que ya faltava poco para la graduacion por Alguna estraña razon voy a delantar año y me graduare un año Antes que los demas, ya e juntado Bastante dinero para un viaje, de Pero seguire juntando para Poder irme de aqui sin Dejar Rastro Y LUEGO Poder ir ala universidad miro por la ventana la Luna Blanca y recuerdo Una Zangetsu y mi hueco Tengo Tantas Preguntas para. Ellos Mil hollw abia DICHO que se era Zangetsu seria Cierto despues de que descubri hoy seria Una posivilidad deveria aseptarlo despues de todo un .Ellos son despues de todo Pedazos mi propia alma de  
"Los Unicos Que No Me traizoanarian Y Siempre estarian ai conmigo


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin es mi dia de graduacion Este dia porfin saldre de esta ciudad que tantos malos recuerdos me trae escusho mi nlmbre y subo a rresivir mi diploma beo a mi familia sonrreir al bajar soy resivido por felisitasiones de ellos mi padre solo me mira sin desir nada lo entiendo ellos me disen que vqn a un viaje hoy,yo se a donde van an estado ablando aserca de esto durante dias van ala sosiedad de almas, doy una sonrriza falsa y les deseo suerte aunque aveses quisiera matar aatodos mis supuestos amigos siento un movimiento aun lado y miro a urahara ichigo: que es lo que deseas ...le dije con voz totalmente fria paresio sorprndido por mi tono URAHARA: felisidades ichigo quisieras venir a tomar un te a mi tienda ...lo miro entonses una enorme sonrriza igul ala de mi hueco se pinta en micara y empieso a reir ICHIGO: lo siento seme proivio la entrada asi que no puedo ya debes tener a otro estudiante que te espera URAHARA: asi que ya sabes pero tu seguiras siendo mi estudiante numero uno ...se ocultava detras de ese estupido abanico...ICHIGO: nesesitaria ser siego para no ver y de estudiante solo fui una erramienta que utilisaron todos los visard desian ser familia pero solo me utilisaron pero dime urahara todo fue deacuerdo a su plan ? ...urahara paresia sorprendido y un poco triste pero el no respondio ..ICHIGO : saves yo si losvi como familia a ellos, ati te vi como un tio con el quepodia contar pero que solo era de un lado adios y diles alos shinigamis si preguntan que aora soy yo el que no quiere saber de ellos mas ...asi le di la espalda y me fui a alistar las moshila tras mas rapido salga de aqui es mejor...CON URAHARA...me quede parado viendo como se iva sus ojos estavan vasios paresian de un cadaver maldito sea el momento en el que aserpe la idea de isshin de cortar los lasos con el por lo que vi nisiquiera sus amigos humanos ablan con el meduele saber que nosotros causamos esto en el aora es el el que no quiere contacto con nosotros... CON ICHIGO ...llegue acasa y empese a alistarme y arreglar mi maleta asi que aguare mis documentos dinero escrivi una nota disiendoles que me voy por un tiempo y que no me busquen que quiero estar solo que se cuiden que soy grandes y confien en ellas que estoy orgullos, miro miplaca y la aviento al sesto de basura con violensia son mas de las nueve de la noshe el tren sale alas dies, cuando boy asalir recuerdo lacaja asi que concuidado entro en la avitacion de mi padre busco la caja arriva del ropero cuando la ayo busco la cruz quynci y me la pongo como una cadena buelbo a poner las cosas en su lugar bajo las escaleras y pongo la nota en la nevera asi salgo de casa doy un ultimo vistaso y meboy a tomar el tren, cuando llegue rrapidamente tome el tren al mirar por la ventanilla era un adios por un tiempo ala ciudad karakura ...AL DIA SIGUIENGE ...al yegar a casa la familia kurosaki sedio cuenta que faltava alguen cuando yuzu entro ala cosina sedio cuenta de la nota al leerla se puso a llorar los demas se asecaron y cuando supieron por que suvieron a ver su avitasion vieron que no estava entonses llamaron alos que los que el conosia tampoco savian,fueron con urahara este tampoco savia pero mostrava frofunda tristeza URAHARA:no se preocupen lo encontrare YUZU Y KARIN:porfabor encuentrlo isshin se quedo en silensio el podia ser buen padre para las niñas pero nunca supo serlo para su hijo,URAHARA: si ademas le debemos una disculpa ...cuando la sosiedad de almas se entero masdo a varios capitanes en busqueda de ichigo para saver que el estava vien y tamvien disculparse unque el y esta ves realmente el no los quisiera ver los visar se encontravan arrepentodos al saver la berdad que la primera ves que avian informado que el no queria comunicarse con ellos fue una mentira y que el estubo solo por mas de un año tampoco sus amigos humanos ablaban con el pero esta ves el se sentia traisionado y utilisado es sierto que ellos al prinsipio lo miravan como una harma pero le era como un sol y trajo luz a todos y todos opinaban lo mismo le devian a este joven, asi que lo buscarian,para disculparse ...CON ICHIGO...me vaje del tren me puse la capucha camvie mi numero de telefono y fui rumbo alo desconosido ...no sabia adonde me diriguirialo beria con el tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

Por ichigo...hoy es un nuevo dia , ya an pasado seis años desde que sali de karakura , desde aquel dia, que desidi dejar karakura notenia lugar donde ir, no tenia rumbo fijo asi que desidi esplorar, primero desidi explorar los lugares mas ocultos de japon, lugares hermosos, que nunca me huviera imajinado visitar, ase tiempo descubri mi talento para la pintura y la fotografia, asi que siempre que encontrava un lugar que me llenara de inspirasion lo pintava, y tomava fotografias, mis pinturas y fotos se an vendido muy vien tengo varias pinturas en varios museos, tamvien e visitado varios paises, y pasado por varias situasiones que sino fuera por que me distraje no uviera pasado, pero son experiensias que no cambiaria, como los amigos que e echo alo largo de los viajes, algunos delos cuales andudo que sean humanos, aprendi a ablar siete idiomas aparte de el japones,aun pienso e mi familia y los que desian ser mis amigos, se que me an estado buscando, ase cinco años mis poderes enpesaron a volver ami,solo que nadie podia sentir era incluso mas fuerte que antes, cuando una noche bolvi a mi mundo interior, todo estava oscuro,todo cayendose , desmoronandose, cuando vi a zangetsu alli y a mi holl ambos dijeron la verdad quien era el real zangetsu, aun que para mi eyos eran zangetsu,los asepte tal icomo son deveriar saver que jamas deveria aver despresiado y odiado a una parte mi propia alma, despues de todo ellos son mi familia los unicos que puedo confiar, pero jamas olviade la traicion de aquellos que me avandonaron,se que estan serca, si cren que bolvere estan equibocados, seran ellos los que vengan o seran casados


End file.
